


Compilation of A Friendship

by The_Inebriated_Literary_Virtuoso



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inebriated_Literary_Virtuoso/pseuds/The_Inebriated_Literary_Virtuoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one shots about Meenah and Dirk as bros. There is also shipping but that is irrelevant because Dirk is a whiny person who just looks from afar like a stalker. Not that he is of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High School AU

School was not a place that Dirk Strider wanted to be in at the moment. He could think of more than a dozen places that were cooler that he could have been at in the exact moment when his History teacher spat saliva in his general direction. Dirk sat in the front of the class because everyone saw him and, he knew they did, expected him to sit in the back of the room. He did it to be ironic, and maybe just a little bit because he wanted to look like a bonified bad-ass while he sat next to Jake English.

 

It so happened that on this particular day Dirk stared at English most of the period to pretend that he could avoid the flying spit if his teacher. Behind him Meenah snorted out a soft laugh. “No gay my ass.”  
He smirked, turning around. “I take it that way too.” He winked from behind his totally cool and ironic shades that didn’t at all make him look like a douche bag. If anyone said he did well maybe they made him look just a little like a douche bag.  
Meenah snickered. “Those glubbin’ shades make you look like a flaming douche.”  
Dirk looked at her. “Was that the daily comment on my shades? One per day, Peixes, and fuck you, they’re totally rad.”  
Meenah snorted. “You’re inside.”  
“I have sensitive eyes! We’ve gone over this!” Dirk said vehemently.  
Meenah laughed. “Sure. We’ll go with that.”  
He turned around, not acknowledging her laughs behind him while he tried to focus on the writing on the board.


	2. Coffee Shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those who like Starbucks. I like it too, I just figured maybe when Dirk is sleepy and angry he just hates any public place in general.

All Dirk knew was that it was too fucking early in the morning, okay. He didn’t give a fuck what University courses she was taking this semester; he just wanted a bed and no one to bother him. So he got up at ass o’clock in the morning (It was already noon) and dragged his butt to the nearest Starbucks. The place smelled of hipster cologne and capitalism.   
He told Meenah as much when she came through the door.  
She snorted. “Shut the fuck up, Dork Strider. The coffee is awesome.”  
He grumbled under his breath as she got some order that required that she repeat NASA codes.  
He stared at her cup in disgust. “What did you order? It sounded like you were giving them a secret message, not an order for a fucking coffee.”  
She just rolled her eyes and threw a paper bag at him. “Shut up and eat my goddamn pastries.”  
Suddenly he ripped open the bag, remembering how she even got him to come to this shit-hole in the first place. He groaned as he took the first bite, moaning happily. “Peixes, don’t take this the wrong way, but please be the mother of my children and make me food for the rest of my life. I swear I won’t tell Aranea about your creepy lesbian crush on her.”  
Meenah kicked him. “Shut the fuck up, sorry but Aranea has already asked me to marry her because of these pastries, and I just happened to say yes.”  
Dirk gave her the most hurt look he could muster. “Ouch. I am crushed. I’m not sure I will recover from that low blow to my self esteem.”  
Meenah laughed. “Yeah right, Strider. We all know it’s English you’re after.” She waggled her eyebrows.  
It was his turn to kick her under the table. “Shut the fuck up.” He whispered then made a motion with his eyes to the barista that had just served Meenah’s coffee. That was another reason Dirk agreed to this café, because the barista just happened to be Jake English.  
Meenah laughed louder. “Oh please, like everyone doesn’t already know! The only person who doesn’t know is English! And that’s because he’s dense as fuck and oblivious like nobody’s fucking business.”  
Dirk groaned and put his head on the table, his eyelids still heavy. He looked at Meenah balefully. “How are you even awake?”  
Meenah smiled mischievously. “I give Satan small children for a constant supply of Five Hour Energy.”  
Dirk snorted.  
“Nah, I’m just kidding. But it’s like noon. I have no idea how you manage to stay asleep that long.”  
Dirk shot her a look before dropping his head back on the smooth table. “That’s easy. Dave.”  
Meenah frowned. “What’s up with Dave?”  
Dirk’s answer was muffled by his face being pressed into the table. “Him and his I’m-Not-A-Homosexual boyfriend won’t shut up. They’ve been going at it all week.”  
Dirk took off his pointed shades and looked at her desperately. “My little bro is getting more ass than I am. This is unfair on a godly scale.”  
Meenah chuckled. “Wow, you have to focus on your classes, which you happen to be failing, that must be so hard for you.”  
Dirk narrowed his eyes and put his shades back on. “Not funny, Peixes. This is not okay. They were goin’ at it when I left. I’m afraid I’m going to have to give him,” He shuddered, “the talk.”  
Meenah shrugged. “I think you should walk in on them having sex and throw a large packet of condoms at him and call it a day.”  
Dirk pointed at her while he shoved another pastry in his mouth. “I like the way you think.”


	3. Domestic AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one is more of friends in a domestic environment more than anything else. ENJOY!

Meenah hated three things in this world. Quiet houses, toilet paper out  
of the bin, and shit lying around. Sure she wasn’t such an anal clean freak herself, but she liked to walk when she entered her apartment. The first thing she was greeted with when she got inside was plush smuppet ass.   
“Dirk!” She yelled.  
He poked his head out of his room. Hi s glasses were askew and he had grease all over the one hand she could see. She picked up one of the naked puppets by their balls. “The fuck are these doing lying around, Strider?”  
Dirk shrugged. “I had a strife with Dave this afternoon and his lazy ass didn’t pick them up like he said he would. I’ve been busy.”  
She looked at him. “Get unbusy and pick these up. I swear if I find one in the kitchen sink I’m killing you and then I’m killing your brother.”  
Dirk wiped off his hands and flashed stepped around the room, in less than five seconds the room looked back to normal. He appeared next to her. He winked and slapped her ass. Before she could slap him he was half way across the room, smirking.  
She frowned. “I’m gunna kick your ass one day and then we’ll see who has on that shit eating grin of yours.”


	4. Bookstore AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF SOMETHING IS EVEN SLIGHTLY TAKEN FROM SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE IT PLEASE AND THANK YOU   
> ~TILV

Dirk frowned at Meenah. This was unfair. This was blasphemy. He was working his ass off, shelving books, while Meenah sat at the Cash Register stand, feet up and reading Fisherman’s Weekly.   
He threw a book at her, which caught her off guard. “Dude, the fuck?!”  
Dirk frowned. “I thought I was the slacker. Get up and help me put these books on the shelves.”  
She sighed dramatically but got up. “Whatever, Strider.”  
While they were putting away the books they heard the entrance bell ring. Dirk looked at Meenah. “I got it. I have to go ring up these books for school anyway.”  
She nodded, putting The Kama Sutra on the shelf, winking at him as he walked away.   
Dirk saw it was Jake who had walked in and he dropped his books all over the floor. Jake watched him fumble with a smirk as he helped him pick up his books. “Did I scare you?”  
Dirk wanted to kill all the evil human beings who gave Jake English a British accent and simultaneously hug them for the glorious human he was staring at. He suddenly realized he hadn’t said anything.  
“Oh. . . Um, no, it’s fine. I just, erm, tripped.” Smooth, Strider. Smooth was his first name. Well, not really, it was Dirk. But that was irrelevant.  
Jake laughed. “Right. Well I came in here because I need a book.”  
Dirk snorted. “You don’t say.”  
Meenah appeared out of nowhere and smiled as she handed him a book. “You should read this! It’s Dirk’s favourite.” The title read: The Joys Of Gay Sex  
Dirk took the book before Jake could grab it. He sincerely hoped he hadn’t read the title. Dirk looked at Meenah. “I don’t fucking. . . Peixes, don’t you have shelving to do?”  
She grinned. “Oh yeah, I really should get to it, Dirk loves to have this place very organized,” She slapped his ass, “He’s a bit of an anal fellow.”  
Dirk swatted her hand away as he balanced his books. He gave her eyes behind his shades that would have told her that her death was coming as soon as English left if she had seen them.  
Meenah blew Jake, who seemed a bit amused by what had just happened, a kiss good-bye and skipped away to the Harlequin Romance section.   
Jake laughed once she was out of range. “She’s a bit of a character, isn’t she?”  
Dirk snorted as he put the books down at the register. “She’s a bit of a bitch if you ask me.”  
“Whatever you say, Dick Strider!” He heard from across the store.  
As Dirk rang his books up Jake stood by him awkwardly. “Well I suppose I’ll just go look for that book now.”  
Dirk didn’t look up from his ringing up the books. “Yeah, okay.”  
Jake came back a few minutes later with an adventure novel and oh dear lord the book underneath that one made Dirk want to punch Meenah in both of her tits, female or not. But being the southern gentleman that he was, he decided he would just shave her braids off in the middle of the nigh for pay-back.  
The title of the book under it said: The Joys Of Gay Sex  
Dirk almost flinched as he rang it up. Jake smiled at him. “I’m sure it’s not that bad.”  
Dirk just felt himself turn a light shade of pink. “Yeah, I hear they got that stuff from experience.  
Jake smirked and laughed loudly. “I’ll have to see about that sometime. Thanks for that bit of info, chap.” Then he walked out of the small book store, the door closing softly behind him.  
Meenah burst into laughter so loud that he heard it before she came up to the counter, wheezing. “Oh dear lord! He bought the book! Oh my god! He bought the book!”  
Dirk glared at her. “Fuck you, Peixes.”  
The next morning Dirk woke up to find Meenah screaming about her missing braids. Dirk smirked at himself.


	5. Kiddy AU

When Bro took Dirk to school for the first time he was terrified. He was afraid that the other kids would make fun of him for what his bro called, his special eyes. He learned before he even started pre-k that his eyes weren’t like anybody else’s. For a while Dirk had been proud to show off his orange eyes, but now he worried what others would think of them.  
He stood at the opening of the school, reluctant to go in. He turned to Bro sadly. “Do I hafta go?” He asked in his soft voice. His eyes looked sad and nervous.   
Bro nodded, ruffling his hair. “I’m sorry, little man, but hey, I got something for you.”  
Dirk looked up expectantly. “What is it?”   
His bro pulled out a pair of triangular shades. He placed them carefully over Dirk’s eyes. “Wear them for the irony. But mostly that way you can play with the other kids and they won’t look at you funny. Don’t take those off, okay, little man?”  
Dirk nodded and walked into his classroom slowly. He walked in, was greeted by the teacher but went to hide when she asked him to introduce himself to the class. He found himself next to a girl with the longest braids he had ever seen. She was playing with the fish in the fish tank.  
She turned to him for a moment before turning back to the fish. “Those are really nice glasses.”  
Dirk smiled. “Thanks! My bro gave ‘em to me.”  
The girl wiped off her hand on her purple tutu. She held it out for him to shake. “I’m Meenah. I like to play with the fish, so nobody likes me.”  
Dirk frowned. “Why not? Fish are cool.”  
Meenah smiled at him. “I think so too.”


	6. College AU

Meenah and Aranea sat on Dirk couch as he flash-stepped back and forth from the mirror in his living room to the closet in his room. Meenah sighed heavily, watching him alternate clothes and match outfits.  
“So tell me again why you’re ditching our movie night?”  
Dirk threw more clothes around. “I already told you. I have a date with English.”  
Meenah frowned. “You’re leaving us for a date?! We’ve had these since we were kids! Every third weekend of the month! Where is your honour, Strider? Your sense of loyalty?”  
Dirk frowned. “I know, okay. It’s just. . . Can’t we cancel it just this once?”  
Aranea spoke quietly. “I do not recommend that, Mr. Strider. Meenah has expressed a strong sense of comfort and happiness when talking about these ‘Movie Nights’. It would be very imprudent of you, as a close companion, to break a tradition that has been withheld for such a long time.”  
Meenah nodded quickly. “What she said!”  
Dirk stood still for a minute.   
Meenah sighed. “Okay, I know, Strider! I know you’ve been wanting to get in English’s pants since we were freshmen in high school, but where’s the honor, man? We’ve been doing these since before you even knew English was a human on this planet!”  
Dirk turned around. “I’m going. I’m sorry but I really will make it up, I swear.”  
Meenah narrowed her eyes. “When?”  
“Tomorrow.”  
“With Swedish fish and gummy sharks?”  
“I’ll get you three pizzas and four new movies.”  
“I’m still not happy with our rescheduled date.”  
Dirk just smirked and finally finished putting himself together. He was pulling on his leather jacket and getting his keys when Meenah spoke again.  
Aranea and Meenah sat on his couch and Meenah buried her face into Aranea’s neck. “Oh my sweet, where did we go wrong?” She lamented.  
Aranea stroked her braids softly with a look of mocking sadness. “It’s okay. Sometimes, no matter what you do, they choose their dicks over you.”  
Dirk frowned. “I’m leaving.”  
Meenah looked up as Dirk made his way for the apartment door. “Wait! Strider! You don’t have to do this! You beat this! You don’t have to let this disease control you!”  
He heard giggles as he slammed the door.


	7. The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this work and continue to stick around, I will posting more writing soon.

Many people thought that Dirk and Jake were never meant to get married. It wasn't that people thought they wouldn't last, they were just never those people. They never seemed like the types to openly display their relationship. Being that as it was; when Jake asked to have a nice and proper wedding Dirk easily complied. So they got to work.  
Dirk and Jake invested their time and, much to Dirk's chagrin, quite a bit of their money. As Jake thoroughly took on the roll of bridezilla. Meenah helped Dirk cope. She would take him to a pub when Jake would decide everything was wrong and waste even more money.  
They were at said pub when Dirk slammed his head on the bar counter and decidedly came to the conclusion he'd had enough of this whole affair. "I can't do this, Meenah."  
Meenah grinned at him. "Sure you can." She said. He patted his back comfortingly.  
Dirk's head was still against the bar when he groaned. "I wanted to just go to City Hall and be done with this. But English insisted on it. Said somethin' about us doing this for family. And Dave's so fuckin' excited I can't bring myself to actually say something."  
Meenah frowned. "I think you might wanna say something. Last time I checked people want to be happy when they get married."  


All Dirk could do was down another beer and imagine the final day when everything was finally over.  


  


\----------------------------------------------  


  


**_Two Months Before_ **  


  


  


Two months before the wedding and Jake was an absolute nightmare. Dirk could barely scrape by projects to pay off the damn wedding and Jake was ranting all over the place.  They hadn't had sex in over three weeks and Dirk was wondering if this hell was ever going to end.  
Dirk got home after a cake tasting one night to find Meenah on his couch. He had forgotten. "Is it really Saturday night already?"  
Meenah laughed and just patted the space next to her. The movie already ready. It was his favourite; Spirit.  


He plopped down on the couch and about thirty minutes she turned to him. "How was it?"  
"Hell. Again." Dirk said.  
Meenah sighed. "Jake just wants to celebrate you guys. I remember a few years ago when you were the exact same way."  
Dirk looked at her and snorted. "I don't recall ever going crazy."  
She stared back at him, no longer keeping up the tough facade as she always did.  She meant her words and wanted him to know that. "Dirk, marriage is about more than just putting two names on paper. If you can't handle Jake right now, before you're married, then maybe this is a sign."  
Dirk looked slapped in the face. "I love him."  
Meenah smiled. "Honey, I have no doubt tht you do, but marriages don't just get by on love. They get by on kindness, patience, and always knowing that no matter how bad a person is acting or feeling those are only the bad days. It takes more than just love, Dirk." She only used his actual name when she was serious.  
Dirk frowned. "I do like him on his bad days."  
Meenah laughed. "I mean, you can't complain when Jake shoves cake in your face because you said it tasted bland and he loves it."  
Dirk frowned and crossed his arms. "It did." He said quietly.  
Meenah just grinned. "Think about what I said. I'm sure everything will be much more clear when you take that into account."  
He sat and looked at her. "When did you get so wise?"  
She grinned. "I've always been this way, just only spoke up when needed."  
He didn't say anything to that.  
  
\----------------------------------------------  


  
_**One Month Before** _   


  


"For the last goddamn time! I didn't do anything!" Dirk was tired of hearing his own voice yelling.  
"Well then why were you out so late?!" More importantly Dirk hated the sound of Jake English's voice when he was drunk out of his mind and tired as shit.  
Dirk groaned. "For the last time, Meenah invited me out, we got plastered, I took a cab home. The end! You would know that if you spent a goddamn minute actually listening to a word I say instead of planning this goddamn wedding!"  
"Don't you dare go there! Don't you even dare!" Jake shot back.  
Dirk frowned, his voice suddenly very low. "Why not? It's true."  
Jake stopped. He looked at Dirk. "I. . .I never meant for it to get away from me."  
Dirk grinned sarcastically. "Yeah? Well it did."  
Jake reached out to touch Dirk's shoulder, but Dirk flashstepped away from him. "Don't."  
Jake watched him go to his room, his room that he hadn't gone to even after their worst fights.  
Dirk turned around and spoke in a low tone. "I have always tried to be patient. I have waited for this whole wedding affair to be over because I thought maybe things would go back to the way they were. But don't ever, for one second, accuse me of ever being unfaithful to you. Goodnight, Jake English."  
  


  


  


The next morning Dirk slept in until two in the afternoon. Jake paced around the apartment since six in the morning, called Meenah to ask how to fix this and sighed when he got only a cold response and a cut off phone call. When Dirk finally emerged he was about to go back into his room when Jake reached out for him. "Wait." Jake said.  
Dirk turned slowly and watched Jake take his hand away and wring them both.  
"I'm sorry."  
Dirk said nothing.  
"I know I haven't really paid attention to you. I have been so busy that I forgot all these things were supposed to be done together, because that's what makes them fun. And holy gazdooks if I didn't do this wrong. I'm sorry, chap. I'm very sorry and if you'd like I can dedicate the entire day to only paying attention to you."  
Dirk said nothing.  
He just moved forward and took Jake in a hug, nothing romantic, just a hug to ensure that he was still there, they were still together, and this was still real.  


That night Dirk and Jake had sex for the first time in almost three months and it was magical.  


\----------------------------------------------

**_One week before_ **  


  


The week before the wedding was the time that everyone from both sides of the family starting arriving at the large English-Strider estate. Roxy and Jane flew in from New York City. Rose arrived three days later with Kanaya from France, where she was working as a psychologist and Kanaya was working for Fashion Week. Dave and John got home from visiting John's dad in Seattle while Jake's cousins Jade and Bec finally arrived from the island Jake had deserted to be with Dirk.  
The bedding situations were also something Dirk and Jake feared. The couples, or course, were to stay together, but Dirk stressed, more so on John and Dave than anyone else, that privacy was key and to make it known when they were doing things that were more than just enjoying each other's company.  
When all of Dirk and Jake's friends arrived with the kids's friends that was when everything went to shit.  
Karkat was yelling at Kankri to , "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" when they arrived.  
Dirk smirked as he opened the door. "sup crabkids?"  
Karkat sneered but handed him a shining silver package. "Yeah, you're a real fucking comedian.  What the fuck ever. We got you this gift just as an early wedding present. or what ever."  
Kankri smiled and shook hands with Dirk. "My old friend, so nice to see you. Glad I could be here to celebrate with you!"  
Dirk gave him a a small smirk. "Thanks, dude."  
They then went inside where Jade immediately started bothering Karkat. He only blushed.  
Meenah and her sister arrived the week before just an hour after Kankri and Karkat. She opened the door and walked in with swagger, her sister following behind her and giggling.  
She and Dirk did their signature handshake. She grinned at him. "Sup, bitch?"  
Dirk gave her a full blown smile. "I hate you."  
She winked. "Right back at you, big boy."  


  


So eventually everyone arrived, even Jake's weird uncle, Doc Scratch. There were more people than Dirk expected but he was glad to have so many people who would watch Jake and Dirk be joined in marriage. The whole ordeal had made him a bit more sentimental.  


\----------------------------------------------

**_Three Days Before_ **  


  


Dirk was in his room working on the last robot of the week he would surely be able to accomplish before being pulled away for his marriage duties when Dave walked in.  
Dirk felt him in the room as soon as the door opened. He finished the robot and put it to the side. He turned around to find that Dave  was sitting in the bed, watching him. The door was closed so Dirk knew that meant this was serious.  
Dave looked at Dirk. "I haven't really seen you in a few months man."  
Dirk looked at him plainly. "Haven't really felt the need. You would have come to see me if you wanted to."  
Dave nodded. "Yeah."  
Dirk sighed. "Listen man, I know we haven't talked, but I. . . Uhh. . " Dirk found it hard to tell Dave that he appreciated him.  
Dave put a hand on his shoulder.  "I know. Me too."  
Dirk nodded.  
Dave then smirked. "You excited about the wedding?"  
He ran a hand through his hair. "Uh. . . Yeah, you could say that."  
Dave laughed. "Hey, he stayed this long, I'm sure even if he wanted to run you wouldn't let him."  
Dirk nodded. He wasn't sure how to feel about the wedding. He was sure the pool in his stomach was an uncomfortable one.  


\----------------------------------------------

**_The Night Before_ **  


  


Their individual Stag parties did not involve strippers of any kind.  
Dirk, Roxy, Meenah, Aranea, and Dave spent the entire night regalling stories of past relationships while Roxy and Meenah educated Dirk on the finest ways to have gay sex on the night of his wedding. Dave tried to tune that part out.  
On the other end of the large house Jane, Jade, John, Jake, and Bec were watching movies while John and Jade educated Jake on what to do on his wedding night so that everything was perfect. At the end of the night when everyone went to sleep Jane pulled Jake aside and told him how proud she was of him. He teared up a bit.  
  
But no matter how far they were apart Dirk and Jake always felt the same. Dirk looked out of his window at the forests that surrounded their house. He felt happy, yes, that was true. But he also felt nervous and nervous was not a feeling Dirk handled well. He went out to the garden in the backyard. He was still not usd to the house. He had lived in small apartments all his life but when Jake announced his grandmother had left him a manor in his name that already paid for, Dirk figured they could give it a try. The garden was his favourite place.  
He sat there for a while when he heard footsteps come up to him. He looked up at Meenah. She grinned and for a moment Dirk remembered the little girl from Kindergarten.  
They didn't say anything, they didn't need to. They sat there for a long time until Meenah connected her hand with his. He felt the security of her touch and welcomed it. When she got up to go back to bed she looked at him with soft eyes. "You'll be great."  
Dirk went to sleep and found that he slept peacefully.  


\----------------------------------------------

**_The Big Day_ **  


  


The morning came to pass as Jake and Dirk were thrown around by friends and family as they were both prepared. Dirk and Jake had not seen each other since the afternoon previous. Dirk and Jake both felt that this would be vastly different than anything before. Kanaya had designed all the suits and best man suits, and of course, for Meenah, it was a best maid dress. Dirk was dressed in an ebony suit with an orange lapel and an orange bow tie. Jake had on an ebony suit with a long green tie and a white lapel. The garden had been put to good use for the affair. The white chairs were set up with equal amounts of people on both sides. The aisle chairs had pastel shades of orange and green, showing how well they matched, how well Jake and Dirk matched. The flowers were white orchids with tints of green. The entire scene was a vision from a catalog. When Dirk and Jake went to stand there side by side, but at different moment Jake laughed as Dirk's calm face fell and made way for a completely shocked face. His jaw dropped, and, while the triangular glasses had been removed, Jake could see the wonder and happiness in Dirk's eyes. Dirk was floored.  
As they said their vows Rose and Kanaya smiled at each other. Roxy and Jane, Dave and John, Meenah and Aranea, Jade and Karkat all smiled at each other. Everyone there was happy to see them finally reach their happily ever after.  
The most intense part of the wedding had to be Dirk's vows. Even Rose couldn't believe he had written them himself.

  
Dirk looked at Jake with wide, honest eyes. Jake listened to ever sound he made. "I am not a writer. I'm not a poet. I'm not an artist. I am not a person who describes what they feel easily. . .  Alexithymia; it's the inability to convey thoughts or emotions easily.  But I figured that even if I can't find the words I can try. ," Dirk swallowed hard, "You are the late nights I spent waiting for someone to finally mean something to me more than Dave. You are sad nights were I just wiped my tears and lied to say I was alright. You are the days I felt lonely with empty space on the sheets next you me," Jake looked near tears. Dirk wiped Jake's eyes and continued, "But, you are also my favourite hobbies. You are the things I love with reckless abandon. You are the sun that hits my eyes when I squint in the morning. You are everything bad about the world and everything good about the world. You are everything I see and feel and touch. You are, as you always have been. And now I can call you mine. So I am not a poet or a writer, or an artist, but I don't need to be to say that I love you. And I always will."  


And that was how they reached the finale to a finished chapter, and the opening to a new one.  


  


  


_***Fin*** _  



End file.
